Untouchable
by luvdawinx
Summary: Serge is a student at the now all-gender school Lacombrade Academy in France. Gilbert is the new student with a mysterious past and also happens to be Serge's roommate. What secrets does he hold behind his innocent appearance? And what scars are they both hiding from the world? The beautiful romance with my own little twist! Warnings inside! SergexGilbert forever!
1. Chapter 1: New Kid

**My twist on this beautiful romance is that Lacombrade has become a school for both boys _and_ girls. It's basically the same story line, except Gilbert is the new kid. He's still the prostitute we all know and love, though! I think I'll have most of these chapters in Serge's POV, since he is the first to meet this mysterious blonde. Hope you guys like it!**

**Warning: Maybe somewhat out of context (OOC), and is Rated T for violence, yaoi/gay actions, language, and maybe some lemon or lime later on if the two behave themselves!**

**Gilbert: Okay, so we did it all through Lost and Found. At least we just kissed so far in the sequel Missing Link!**

**Me: You better watch what you reveal, Gilbert. I _will_ call in the girls!**

**Serge: C'mon Marley, give him a break for once!**

**Me: *sighs heavily* Alright, we'll see.**

**Gilbert: Did you seriously give up when Serge asked you? You are _so_ in love with him!**

**Me: *growls softly* Shut the *censored word* up, Gilbert! Don't continue our little conversations from SergexGilbert Music here! It's already bad enough Mallory is still calculating how many times I've cursed off stage!**

**Gilbert: Whatever, now let's stop stalling and finally get the freaking story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Kid

(Serge's POV)

Here I am, walking down these halls alone. I have friends, but I feel like being alone at times. This is part of my everyday routine at Lacombrade Academy, which has become available for girls now; this was once an all-boys boarding school. As the son of a nobleman, I am a suitable candidate for many girls my age, but I haven't found the one yet...

"Attention students," the teacher Professor Watts silenced our chatter in the classroom. "We have a new student today. His name is Gilbert Cocteau and is the nephew of Auguste Beau, the famous artist. According to him he does not want to be spoken to at the moment, so do not bother him."

He motioned for a boy about my age to enter the room. He had short golden locks, green eyes that shine like emeralds, and skin as pale as the snow. Through his expression she seemed nervous, scared, and most of all suffering. Almost like he were in some torture device like they used to back then. What startled me was how he looked like a girl in a way. Whispers spread throughout the room, both boys and girls.

"Man, is she a beauty!" quietly exclaimed one boy. One of his friends told him Gilbert was a boy, to which he blushed and turned away.

"I wonder why we can't speak to him," said a girl. "He is such a cutie!" Her friend agreed with her.

Gilbert walked to the seats and took one next to me; I have almost forgotten there was an empty seat right there. It was fascinating to watch him move elegantly up close, to see him write in the most beautiful handwriting, to simply observe him as if gazing upon an exotic creature. Now I know he is left-handed.

"I can't spend the rest of the day staying silent," he sighed; I wonder who he was talking to. Himself, maybe. Gilbert tapped my shoulder and held out a hand. "I'm Gilbert, and I will be staying in Room 17 of the B Building," he introduced himself. I held out my own hand and shook his.

"I'm Serge Battour," I said, "and I look forward to rooming with you. You see, I live in that dorm."

He blinked his eyes, which made them hard to not stare at. "So you must be my new roommate. The student superintendent Aryon Rosemarine found out there was no more rooms available, and that only your room is vacant. He told me that you would of course understand."

Rosemarine, the White Prince, yes there is no reason to argue then. He is very strict and leaves an intense feeling in the room wherever he roams. Gilbert's voice snapped me out of my daydream.

"Anyways, you better not be a troublemaker because I plan on not ruining my first day!" He was smiling and held a hand to his mouth so he wouldn't make people stare. The sleeve of his black jacket- boys wear black dress jackets, trousers, blue sweater vests, long-sleeved white dress shirts, red ties, and dress shoes while girls wear black vests over white dress shirts, bright red jackets, black skirts, white knee-socks, black dress shoes, and black ribbon ties- drooped a bit, as did his dress shirt, revealing a piece of his skin. Upon the snowy skin lay a giant red slash mark.

"Gilbert, your arm," I whispered and reached out to examine it closer. With a ruler he smacked my hand away, a cold stare penetrating me. I was startled; just moments before he was acting so warm.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me!" he hissed, and returned to working in his math journal. Gilbert Cocteau, there is a mystery behind those eyes of green, and it must lie beneath the mark I saw on your arm. At first you are kind, but you can become deadly cruel the next moment if disturbed. We shall be roommates, so now I can study you closer. Gilbert Cocteau, what is your secret?

* * *

**Who is this new student Gilbert Cocteau, and what secret lies from that mark? Why is it he hates being touched? Will Serge learn the truth? Am I asking too many questions? Remember, I don't know much about the 19****th**** Century, so it may be out of context a little. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Supper Struggles

Chapter 2: Supper Struggles

That scar, that dark red slash mark the color of blood. I can't get it out of my mind. How did Gilbert get it? Is he alright? He seems protective of his skin, that snowy white skin…. No!

I shook my head and I was taken out of my thoughts. Now in front of me was not that scar but a book on Latin, and sitting at a table with me was not Gilbert but my two closest friends Karl Meiser, who is the dorm dean and is two years older than me (I am 14 years old), and Pascal Biquet, an 18-year-old boy who prefers science over History and Latin and actually likes to get held back grades. I am friends with two boys older than me, but that doesn't seem to bother anyone else at all. I wasn't in some foggy area in my mind but in the library, which is somewhat dim and full of soft whispers.

"I don't understand why we can't learn science in this place," Pascal groaned for the hundredth time. "Look at all the science courses at the all-girls school St. Ninians. They'll progress while we're stuck as cavemen!" The librarian shushed him.

"If you're jealous of the science courses at Ninians then why don't you just dress like a girl and room with Patricia?" taunted Karl; Patricia was one of Pascal's many sisters at home, for he was the only boy. We tried stifling our laughter while Pascal's face went red with anger.

From the church tolled the bells, which this time signaled supper as it is now sunset. Everyone packed their things and we all headed for the cafeteria.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me!" hissed a familiar voice. I turned my head after choosing a meal to see Gilbert Cocteau, cheeks blushing red and stepping away from a group of boys. They were all grinning.

"You are a real doll and you know it," Kyle Henderson said. "Why not share your beauty with us?"

The new boy spotted me from the corner of his eye and secretly smirked. "Sure, why not?" he gave in, and allowed Kyle to lay his hands on his waist. He lifted a finger to move a golden lock from his face and laid his hands on the other's chest, to which he replied, "Don't touch me."

He scratched his cheeks and left three thin marks on his face. This brought a small crowd around them, with me near the front. Kyle stumbled backwards and held his face. A menacing grin spread across his face as he created a fist from his hands and swung at him. Gasps filled the room. Kyle was trying to hit him again but he ducked and fell to the ground when he kicked his legs. Only I saw his fist swing again.

"Gilbert, this is what happens when you mess with Kyle Henderson… ah!" he exclaimed when I ran and pushed him down.

"What's wrong with you?" I shouted. "He didn't even do anything to you. Gilbert doesn't deserve this. Just leave him alone!"

Kyle punched my face and we toppled over each other until I was pinned to the ground. I slapped his face but he pinned my arms down too. "The little…" he was trying hard not to curse "… The little devil just scratched me in the face! I just wanted to see if he was a _girl_." He looked up at Gilbert. "Such a weird one for looking like a lady, he is."

With my free legs I kicked him until I was free from his grasp. "Well you should not have provoked him!" I rebutted.

He stood up and dusted off his uniform. With one last glare he walked away as if nothing happened.

I ran over to Gilbert to inspect him for wounds. Fortunately for him he only had a small bruise on his forehead. He slapped my hand and ordered me not to touch him, and then ran outside into the night.

As I went over to a table to eat my supper I pondered over what I have just learned of my new roommate. He is very tricky and very untrusting of people, though he seems to get along with me. But what protruded my mind the most was how he looked at Kyle. Gilbert, are you a… homosexual?!

* * *

******Uh oh! This is big news for Serge, because now he knows he will be rooming with a possible homosexual! How will he act with Gilbert now? What will he encounter next? Why it is that all the boys assume he is a girl? And the biggest question of all… what is the secret behind the red scar on Gilbert's arm?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Wall of Red

Chapter 3: The Wall of Red

I gazed out the window of my room and looked out for Gilbert. He has not come back yet, and it's almost lights out. Perhaps he is just trying to find his way around this school. I am hoping that is the purpose of his disappearance.

Professor Watts told me he saw my new roommate walking down the halls earlier, and must be just looking around. This brought to me relief that he is alright. With a grateful smile I returned to my room and slipped under the covers of my bed.

Since I came here last year as a new student, Room 17 was the only room not taken yet. It has become rather lonely since I was the only new one to the school at that time. Now I can become friends with another in this desolate room, whom I will be sharing this until we become Class A students at age 17; ages 10-12 make up Class C, Class B contains ages 13-16, and Class A are the 17-19 year olds. That makes Class B the largest of the others, come to think of it.

Deep inside, I couldn't help but think of the incident in the cafeteria tonight. Kyle claimed to think Gilbert was a girl, and Gilbert actually let him figure it out on his own. Is he really a homosexual, or was he just screwing with all of us? Being roommates might not be so fun after all.

His bed was still made, all alone and waiting for someone to keep it warm. Again I fluffed the pillows and straightened the covers; I prefer to keep things organized. Until there was not a single wrinkle on the sheets did I finally retire to my own bed….

Later into the night I woke up to the sounds of the door creaking open. Using the moonlight pouring through the windows I read the clock. 11:05 in the evening?! Who can be wide awake at this hour?

Slowly I rose from my bed and felt my way through the darkness to reach my desk. I lit a match to light my lantern, bright light now filling the room. I jumped at the sight of my roommate, clothing disheveled and hair messy.

"…Gilbert…" was all I managed to say at first before having him sit on a chair "…what happened to you? Why are you still awake…?" He gave me sad eyes and silence. "W-where were you?" At the last question he fell limp to the ground. Thankfully he's still alive, and that Pascal has taught me some things in medicine.

I carried him onto his bed, shocked to feel how light he was. He had a slight fever, most likely from staying out in the cold all this time. Then his shirt is ripped and dirty. I thought of removing his clothes in exchange for a nightshirt but then I'd just be labeled a pervert in his eyes, and I would like to become friends without any delays. All I could do was take off his shirt since the rest of his attire was relatively clean.

My eyes fell upon the large red scar that I saw this morning when I removed his sleeves. The scar on his skin, which he tries to protect from getting others' hands. I have the ability to finally see it, and I might as well take advantage of this. Forgive me, Gilbert, but I have to know.

The sight was worse than I thought. When I removed the sleeves, the moment I finished fingering each shirt button after carefully detaching the sweater vest, I didn't see not just the gash but many others that were smaller in comparison. Red marks, deep in his skin and the color of blood, all over his porcelain skinned chest.

I felt mortified by all the red, and began to cry silently. If only I saw this before. He's been keeping people from touching his skin. Is this the reason why, because the scars hurt when he's touched? Because each time he has been touched this would be the outcome?

Why hadn't I seen this before, or been told? I would have done anything to heal or at least comfort him. I am a terrible friend, God. Punish me for not taking any action to help this fallen angel. As I finished the job of leaving a fresh clean shirt on the chair for him when he wakes up, I shut off the light and cried myself to sleep for being a horrible friend.

* * *

**Okay, I just gotta cut in right here to say some things. Poor Serge, he doesn't know of the secrets that are far deeper than what he can imagine and yet blames himself for this. Poor Gilbert, for the scars are holding something that we will learn is haunting him.**

**Gilbert: I feel so violated!**

**Serge: You have no idea how much I feel like a pervert right now! What is wrong with you?!**

**Me: Well sorry for being able to write tragic stuff so awesomely!**

**Serge and Gilbert: Says you!**

**And now I will allow you, the readers, to continue reading this chapter as I plot the rest of the story, and my revenge on the two blabbermouths here.**

* * *

_The next morning…_

I turned off the alarm clock as it rang its death screech in my ears that morning. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, which still felt puffy from last night's sobs. Sighing I turned to my right.

Gilbert wasn't there in his bed. The shirt I left for him was gone. No white chest filled with red, no messy golden locks, nothing at all. There was no trace. He must have gotten up earlier for breakfast.

When I went over to the cafeteria myself I couldn't find him. No sharp shouts of "Don't you dare touch me!" coming from across the room, no angry and defiant eyes, no traces of him at all. I asked Karl and Pascal but they were of no help; they didn't see him at all either.

_Later in the afternoon…_

Somewhere in my heart told me to take a stroll in the forest, and I allowed my heart to be my guide. I found myself in this vast clearing with a small ravine and a meadow of wildflowers on both sides of the water. The sun was glistening down its warm autumn glow, contrasting to the breezes flowing in from the north. I mustn't let this peacefulness go to waste, and therefore I began my studies here.

After finishing my Latin homework and most of my History I decided to take a break and allowed myself to close my eyes. All around me was silence as I rested against the tree that gave me shade. I relaxed and drifted off into sleep….

By the time I woke up it was about an hour before supper, according to my pocket watch. I gazed out to the sky and found it mixing with hues of red and gold. As much as I wished to rest longer I mustn't worry the school with my disappearance.

I jumped to the sound of the bush behind the tree rustling. Curiosity took over me, and I peeked inside to find Gilbert. He was awake and had a small smile that almost looked smug.

"So has this where you've been all this time, Gilbert?"

He only gave a nod, and then spoke. "I like it here, the views and the silence. Like nothing can interrupt me." I understand what he means, but that doesn't suggest he should skip classes just to go sightseeing.

"What happened last night? You came in a few hours after curfew. Why were you messed up like that?"

Silence. What was once a peaceful silence was now filled with tension.

"Nobody likes me; they made it pretty obvious when I arrived here, particularly during supper last night. I ran off because I taught myself to do so at my old school." But _I_ like you, Gilbert. At least _I_ still want to be your friend. Is there still a chance for me to be so? He turned to me and looked into my eyes with his emerald green orbs. "So why was I shirtless when I woke up this morning?" he changed the subject. His voice was rising, now fully aware that I have broken his rule of no one being allowed to touch him.

"You were hurt, and I had to tend to you somehow," I defended myself. I sounded angry, though I wanted myself to sound like I actually care, which I do. "Your shirt was dirty, anyways. While you were passed out I just had to make sure you weren't injured anywhere else."

"So you decided to _violate_ me?!" He stood up and stomped away. I chased after him.

"No, Gilbert, I didn't do anything to dishonor you! I swear by God that I didn't!" My promise was enough for him to stop. He asked me if I really mean that, and of course I do. "Yes, Gilbert, I give you my word that I'd _never_ try to do anything like that." Besides, we're both boys.

He waited for me to catch up with him since I was carrying my schoolwork bag, and actually smiled at me when I did. Such an elegant smile, soft and gentle. But underneath his smile is a frown, created from each scar I saw on his skin.

"You didn't see anything, did you?" he asked me.

"Of course not, the light from my lantern was a bit dim so it didn't help my eyesight." I'm lying, Gilbert. I saw those terrible marks, but you wouldn't allow me to be your friend if you knew the truth. That red upon the white canvas that is your skin, the vision that made me weep for you, I will keep that sight as my own little secret.

* * *

**Serge: *panting while running* Do you see her?**

**Gilbert: *panting as well* *looking behind them* No… *sees a figure* Yes, now we've gotta keep running for it! *they keep on running for their lives***

**Me: *apparently holding a chainsaw* Take it back and I'll allow you to live! Take back what you've said about my writing styles!**

**Gilbert: Never!**

**Serge: No, wait! He was just kidding! *glares at Gilbert* Please, just let us live!**

**Me: *decides to be merciful* Fine, now come back here so I can write the next chapter!**

**Serge and Gilbert: NEVER! *continue on running***

**Eventually I caught them with a rope of chain and dragged them to the next chapter.**

******Serge: *while he and Gilbert are being dragged by me while wrapped in chains* You just had to insult her writing styles! If we make it out of this alive I'm going to kill you!**

******Gilbert: *smirks* Oh, shut up! You love me anyways!**

******Me: What did I say about relationships off the set?! *they go silent***


	4. Chapter 4: Likes and Dislikes

Chapter 4: Likes and Dislikes

Gilbert didn't leave my side for a week, not even when I'd grab his hand so we'd be at the same pace while walking together. He was beginning to warm up to me, and I am glad that he may be finally accepting me as his friend. The girls sitting behind me tonight kept whispering and giggling about us.

"Oh dear, they look so cute!"

"I'm astounded! Serge came in dragging Gilbert along by the hand, and Gilbert didn't even yell at him!"

"Well that's Serge Battour for you, his sincereness can change anyone for the better!"

"Yes, but I am worried about him. Gilbert's actions yesterday have people, including me, thinking of him as such an intolerable person." At first the girls were silenced by the other's words, to my guess they don't understand. "Can't you understand? Gilbert's a fag!"

After the gasps I've stopped eavesdropping on their conversation. I still won't believe that. Gilbert is just misunderstood, that's all, and I am determined to come through with him.

"You don't believe me?" the same girl was still at it with her opinions. "Well let's just say that earlier this afternoon I caught said Blondie with _Jacques Dren_!" Thank God that Gilbert was still in line for choosing his supper. I don't think he'd like to hear this.

I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I must hear more. Maybe by listening to this I can understand him better. "What about Jacques Dren?" I asked them, startling a few with my presence. I identified the girl who was giving out all the gossip as Jean Monger. Why didn't I figure it out before? Jean is somehow always updated with the latest in rumors and such.

She smirked and fixed her glasses before beginning her tale. "Well, darlings, we all know about Dren's infamous life here at Lacombrade, don't we?" Yes, Dren has been rumored to be a homosexual as well. When that was made true it was revealed he targets younger boys and usually rapes them if they don't agree. "Anyways, I was reading near the entrance of the forest when I saw Gilbert. He didn't seem sick, which was a certain someone's excuse for him." They stared at me.

"But he really was," I rebutted. "He came in late last night with a slight fever. Perhaps it just happened to get better later today."

Jean just shrugged her shoulders and continued on. "As I was saying, he was strolling along when You-Know-Who came up to him. Something about giving him notes on today's lessons, he was negotiating. But then he said something like 'in exchange…' and it all went downhill from there. He scooped the new kid up and kissed him smack-dab _on the lips_. The worst part of watching was seeing him actually _liking_ it! They headed in the direction of the greenhouse, and I didn't see them after that until fifteen minutes later. Dren just gave him the papers and said something else before leaving. Gilbert is like a male prostitute, I tell you!" I am very thankful that she's whispering, and that Gilbert is still not back yet.

"My lesson for you, darlings, is to be careful when trusting this boy. Too bad, too, for quite a number of girls _and_ boys alike already take a fancy to him!" On my left Ursula Ivory was blushing while twirling the tip of her braid in her finger. I don't know why, but I believe this girl is telling the truth, even if she has once spread a rumor of me bribing the headmaster to enroll me in Lacombrade since I am the only one with dark skin; just to make myself clear I had done no such thing.

I turned back around to see Gilbert sitting across from me at the table. His sudden appearance made me jump out of my seat.

"What were you and the girls talking about?" he asked me. "Trying to pick which one to date?"

"No, of course not! W-we were just talking about this upperclassman."

"Who?"

"Jacques Dren." I immediately shut up from that point; I may have said too much already. But he just smiled.

"Really, I met an upperclassman of that name! Quite nice of him to give me those notes for today's lessons. Looks like I won't be falling behind, after all." He sounds convincing, even if I already know the truth behind those words. When I wanted to get to know him better I didn't expect to find out through the gossip queen of Lacombrade Academy.

_Later that evening…_

Karl, Pascal, and I studied for a while in the library after supper since Karl and I are forcing Pascal to pass this grade for once. He's admitted that he is actually learning as much as he can for the future, but that shouldn't stop him from advancing to the next level with us. We didn't feel merciful while making him study.

"Read it, already!" I shoved a book on Latin under his nose. Karl and I found out he is actually quite good at Latin, so he should be able to read this. "We won't let you leave until you do so!" For some reason the librarian was not here to shush us for being so loud.

"Non, I'll read it some other time! Now let me go!" He pushed the book away, but Karl and his younger brother Sebastien and his friends were holding him down onto the chair before he could escape.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but you give me no choice." I grabbed his bag and took out all the science textbooks. Medicine, biology, every single book relating to a course of science. "Until you start getting better grades we will have to confiscate all your science books, and don't make me burn your works on creating a blue rose!"

His jaw was dropped almost to the floor. I packed at least one or two of his books into each of our bags, including mine, before pushing the Latin book against his face again. Mumbling that I need to loosen up he finally began reading.

"You should get some rest, Serge," Karl told me. "Sebastien, his friends, and I will keep an eye on him until we head in before roll call. Have a good evening, you hear?"

"Of course, Karl, now make sure he only keeps his eyes glued to the book! Good night!" I left the library, holding Pascal's two textbooks on medical pediatrics in my book bag.

When I made it back to Room 17 I noticed the lights were already on. That must mean Gilbert is already inside getting ready for bed. I unlocked the door with the key to my room and slowly turned the doorknob.

"G-Gilbert, are you getting ready for bed?" I wandered inside without knowing where he was in the room. I just removed my jacket and sweater vest. "So how do you like it here so far Gil-…"

The moment I looked up at him I jumped and averted my eyes. He was standing before me, all bare and his scars visible. In his hands was a nightdress, but he seemed to have no interest in putting it on. Did I just come here at the wrong time? I'm most likely the subject to this possible rumor now.

"Don't you like what you see, Serge?" he cooed. This is wrong. This is wrong. We're both boys! "I wouldn't mind if you'd stare. I thought boys like watching people strip, notably those of adolescence." I am not like those boys who enjoy that, especially if it's one of the _same gender_ doing so!

An ethereal hand was placed on my chin, rotating my head in his direction. I shut my eyes to avoid seeing him. He's trying to seduce me, and I am trapped in his snares. On my ear I can feel his breath. "Like my scars, Serge? Since day one you've been staring at my arm." I have? I must be a complete pervert now, but then again he seems used to this kind of attention. "You can look at my other scars, now. I give you permission to touch me." I already saw them, and part of me wishes I didn't.

His hands guided mine onto his chest, where I can feel the marks branded into his soft skin. The tightening on my eyelids was relaxing. My hands were moved up from his chest and around his neck. We were closer to each other than ever.

"C'mon, lift them up. It wouldn't hurt to sneak a peek." I don't know why, nor do I wish to know, but I allowed my eyes to open slowly. I saw his face, so full of smugness and enticement. Around his neck were now my arms, but then _on_ his neck was a small scar in the shape of a star. Who could have given him so many marks?

"Well that didn't hurt, did it?"

His voice brings me back to reality. How long was I staring? "Do you like what you see? Do you want to know why I have these marks all over my body? And yes, there are more to come." He leaves my arms to stay around his neck and began cupping them around my shoulders. He leaned upwards again. What's he going to do to me now?

My eyes widened when I felt his lips land on my neck… hard. Kisses, sucking, biting, all in that order. I grit my teeth when he bit into my skin. Why, Gilbert, why must you act like this? What causes you to behave this way?

Gilbert brought his head back away from me. I bet he left marks that were visible. I will be receiving countless attention from this. He brought his hand back onto my chin and had me lock my eyes with his. I detected lust in those bright green orbs of his.

All of a sudden his lips were brought up to mine. They felt like soft, yet forceful caresses. His hands began roaming until they reached my torso and pulled it against his. While his eyes were closed mine remained open.

I wanted this moment to disappear. My first kiss is with one of my gender, with Gilbert. The rumored prostitute, the mysterious boy who just arrived here not so long ago, the one who somehow seduced me into opening my eyes. It wasn't that I hate myself for allowing this; it's that I, for some unknown reason, _liked_ it. I liked the touches, the gentle feel of his lips pressed onto mine. I don't know why, but I do.

When we broke apart my mind felt hazy, like a fog keeping me from thinking on my own. All that's left now to guide me are my emotions, and they fought on how I should feel at this moment. Scared lost to pride. Anger struggled for long until giving up to calmness. I didn't know I even had these feelings for this moment in time, but _lust_ was battling my resistance.

Gilbert took my inner conflicts to his advantage and slowly pinned me down on his bed with his body on top. With my arms pinned above my head it was easy for him to lock lips with mine again. I can feel lust and my resistance fighting again, lust gaining the upper hand more and more. The feeling was just too much.

I pushed my lips against his, my eyes shut tight so I wouldn't see his expression. I fought to regain control over my arms and won. Subconsciously I made us switch places on his bed, lips still moving in place. His hands reached down my pants, making me gasp and open my eyes.

What have I done, God? I've been soiled, became filthy. The minute I opened my eyes all my self-control was back, making me hurry to shuffle off the bed and just stare at him wide-eyed. Now I've really done it.

"Such a good kisser," he smirked. "Too bad it ended so quickly. You should have kept your eyes closed. I'd have been more than happy to take the reins." All I could do was throw a nightdress at him for him to wear before changing myself.

After roll call I was about to climb into bed before turning off the lamp when Gilbert grabbed my wrist. "Aren't you going to give me a goodnight kiss?" he was teasing me again. I jerked my arm away and slipped into the covers and turned off the light but I couldn't sleep. I cried that night.

* * *

**Me: So how was that chapter, you guys?**

**Serge: You are evil!**

**Me: *pouts playfully* Is that all you have to say?**

**Serge: No, but most of it would be censored if I said it.**

**Me: Go ahead and say it, I don't mind. *he doesn't speak***

**Gilbert: I'll be more than happy to translate! *clears throat* He was going to say, "You evil mother *censored word* *censored word* of a *censored word*! I wanna *censored word* grab a *censored word* chainsaw and slice you into *censored word* little pieces! Then I'll *censored word* stuff them into wherever you write these *censored word* stories until it explodes!"**

**Me: *think of a Holy S*** face mixed with an LOL face* 0.o Wow, is that really what he wanted to say?**

**Serge: There's another half.**

**Me: *grabs a camcorder and also turns on recording setting on phone's camera* Alright, repeat that, Gilbert, and then add the second half. And… ACTION!**

**Gilbert: *repeat first half above and then add this* "….After that I will shove your *censored word* up your *censored word* *censored word* *censored word*! And if you ask me why I'm doing this, I'd reply talking about how much you are a *censored word* *censored word* little *censored*!"**

**Me: *stops recording on both cameras* That's going online, but maybe without the censoring. Or maybe I should keep the censoring because some videos are just plain funny when it's censored! *Gilbert and I start laughing***

**Serge: There's still some more.**

***At that point Gilbert and I were just cracking up on the floor, and when we heard this it did not help our laughing heart attacks***

**Me: Stop, you're killing me! *starts to cry laughing tears* *sits up and wipes happy tear from eye* Wait, so what was this about again?**

**Serge: *mentally face-palms himself* I, or technically Gilbert, said those words because I am utterly furious at how much detail you put in that chapter!**

**Me: But without detail my stories would be boring!**

**Gilbert: The girl's got a point, Serge.**

**Me: I'm going to post these online.**

**Serge: Once I find a way to get out of these chains, Marley, mark my words I will plot my revenge!**

**Me: *laughs and rolls eyes* Whatever, I'm going to have Gilbert tell me the rest of your swearing later!**


	5. Chapter 5: Emotional and Physical Pains

Chapter 5: Emotional and Physical Pains

"Serge, are you alright?"

Karl shook me gently on the shoulder, snapping me out of my daydreams. However those daydreams seemed more like nightmares. I just couldn't keep that kiss out of my mind. It was so soft and gentle, but wrong and lustful at the same time. Subconsciously I touched my lips, where Gilbert's were once locked with last night.

"Why do you keep touching your lips like that?" he asked me. "Are they dry? Chapped? Did you cut them or bite them?" I smiled at his thoughtfulness and shook my head. "Then what's been bugging you lately? You've been off in your thoughts deeper than usual, and every time you are you don't look happy."

"I'm fine, Karl, really." He stared at me in disbelief. "No, really! I really am fine!" The librarian shushed us from her desk. Where was she last night to shush us while we forced Pascal into studying? "By the way what happened last night after I left you guys alone with Pascal?"

He gave a laughing smile and took something out from his bag. They were the two biology books I set in there. "We had him read the Latin book until it was five minutes until roll call. By the time you left it was about thirty minutes until then."

I drew in a deep breath to hide my gasp. Thirty minutes? Gilbert had me in his trap for almost _thirty minutes_? He could have had his way with me if I didn't open my eyes. Weak, that's what I am. A weak fool that can easily be taken advantage of.

"Are you alright Serge?" Karl shook me again. "You look a bit pale. Tell me the problem, and I promise I will do my best to help fix it." Would you understand, Karl? Would you understand what's happened to me and why I'm trying my best to keep it hidden? He had me face him. "Tell me."

"Would you try to understand?" I asked him with uncertainty. Can I trust you to help me? He nodded, and then I began.

"Last night, after I left the library, I just got into my dorm. When I turned around Gilbert was already in there. He was… bare." Already he was shocked. "I didn't even look, I swear! That would be perverted of me to do so! I looked away, but then he came over to me. I closed my eyes, but then he moved my hands… all over his chest." I felt uncomfortable to tell him this, thank goodness that no one else was around.

"What else happened?" Karl asked me. "I understand so far. Please, continue. I promise I won't back away." His promise was enough for me to keep going.

"So anyways, he kept telling me to open my eyes. I don't know why nor do I want to know, but I did." I didn't want to tell him about the scars I saw all over him. "Then he… he…" I was starting to cry, yet I tried my best to finish the story. "He… _kissed me_!" Those three words made me break down and let it all out. I hugged my knees and buried my face into them. I felt Karl wrapping an arm around my shoulders for a small side hug. "I don't know what came over me after that. I lost control over myself. I gave in, and found myself actually _liking_ it! Karl, what am I supposed to do? I'm filthy!"

I felt like a small child, crying over a small bruise. But unlike that bruise this was a much bigger case. And then Karl, my dear friend Karl, he was trying his best to comfort me the way a mother does. He told me to just allow myself to cry as much as I needed to, which I did. I cried for so long that I wasn't sure how long it lasted. He just sat there, holding me in an embrace while I wept. I'm thankful that I have friends like Karl to rely on.

"No Serge, it isn't your fault." He pulled away and he looked at me. "I've heard the rumors about our new student for a while, and yesterday it was made true according to Jean Monger's story. You had no part in whatever has caused Gilbert's behavior."

"And what if I did?" What if I am the reason why he acts like this? Have I done something wrong? Did I do something that has led Gilbert to be this way?

Karl pulled me back into a hug. "Then I forgive you. Serge, I promise that I will help sort out what has caused Gilbert to be a…a _whore_." That word made me gulp. "I'll go find him, and have a talk with him. It is the least I can do as your friend."

(Gilbert's POV)

Serge is so fun to tease. His naïveté is something just waiting to be corrupted. And I'd be more than happy to be the demon to do so.

I've done things like this before, but only to those older or the same age as me. The young ones aren't much fun and are complete snitches. That boy Jacques Dren actually seems just like me, though. I've heard of his reputation, and when I found out his preference of boys my age I understood why he wanted to do me so badly. When he showed me how easily he gets answer sheets for tests or notes that I am in need of or even homework papers that just have to be copied down in my handwriting I found him useful.

Even the adults can't get their hands off me. After my second day I found myself being followed by the Language Arts teacher Professor Quimby. He admitted his purpose and pounced, eyes filled with lust. My reward was the answer sheet to the next day's test, and to keep myself from suspicion I allowed myself to get a few wrong. Soon other teachers wanted me, but Professor Watts wasn't like them so he's the only clean one.

No matter who did me or when it happened, none of these people were my first time. I belong to Augu, my uncle… though I'd much prefer it to call him my lover because he is. His kisses and caresses are no match for the others here. I wish he were here to keep me company.

Shall anyone in this school figure out why I've enrolled in this school? Will they ever understand what's happened that I, in truth, transferred from my old school? Well I'll say it: I have the same reputation at my old school and I am continuing it here at Lacombrade Academy, that's why. Because of Augu's teachings I have learned and understand things better than others and have used them to my advantage. Why else would the headmaster at my old school give me the answer sheets to the exams?

And then there's Serge. He's… different than most boys. It's been a week and already I've got many students and adults alike wrapped around my finger, those whom have regretted keeping away from me. But Serge, no matter how I try to seclude myself from others and wish for my preference of Augu's presence I am always granted with this boy's. The way he's always trying to befriend the practical shit out of me can get quite annoying. So I played this game, and after last night maybe he'll finally learn to keep away. Remaining on my own is better than being around people who are not Augu anyways….

"Gilbert, I know you are in here." Hmm… that voice doesn't sound like Serge's; perhaps Serge won't bother me anymore.

The door of the greenhouse opened and a somewhat familiar face greeted me. Karl, the dorm dean of Building B and also Serge's best friend. I wonder what brings him here.

"Do you mind if I have a talk with you?" So that's what he wants? Just a talk? Oh well, I should waste my time somehow before heading on out.

"It's not like I have anything to do right now." He nodded sternly and sat next to me on the steps.

"My friend Serge told me something very interesting, despite how uncomfortable it made him feel to tell me." Oh, so that's why he wants to talk with me. "Why did you do it? Why hurt him and his pride? All he's been trying to do was befriend you!" His voice was rising, but I didn't feel intimidated by his rage at all.

I shrugged my shoulders. "He was annoying," I replied. "Serge's company is never boring, sure, but he can get on my nerves at times. Besides, it's not like he didn't kiss back. Oh, did he not tell you that?"

"Yes, yes he did." Of course you did, Serge, you're too loyal to your friends to _not_ keep secrets from each other. "And I just want to make things clear that I don't want you tormenting my friends like that, especially Serge. Do you understand?"

I smirked and stared up at the ceiling, where the cloudless rich blue sky was visible because of the glass. "Never mind that, after last night he shouldn't be a bother to me anymore."

All of a sudden he stood up and seized me by the front of my shirt collar. "How can you be so insensitive about his emotions?! He's been fazed by what you've done to him, and I will not let this remain without a stand!" He dragged me out of the greenhouse and pushed near the bushes. "Forgive me, but you must be punished for your crimes." Two more boys came out of the bushes behind me, one with red hair and the other with short black. "Kurt, Nekka, I know it's not my nature to allow this, but I want you to teach Gilbert a lesson for what he has done to our friend."

Kurt, who is apparently the red-head, cracked his knuckles and took out a small pocketknife. He slashed my face, like I don't have enough scars already. Then the other, Nekka, kicked me in the groins and had punched me down. He grabbed my neck and attempted to strangle me, though he mainly resorted to jabbing me in the chest. As they continued to roughen me up, Karl was on his knees and praying "God forgive my actions. God forgive our actions" and then looked into his bible as he sought out more prayers.

* * *

**Me: So what else did Serge say, Gilbert? *holding up cameras***

**Gilbert: *after saying first two parts* "… Then I'm going to *censored word* kick your *censored word* to the mother *censored word* floor. 'Why?' you might ask. My answer will be because you are a *censored word* *censored word* *censored word* of a *censored word*! And that's what happens when you *censored word* me off." That's all he's told me.**

**Me: Speaking of which, where is Serge-?**

***Serge comes in and is holding a dagger***

**Serge: DIE! DIE! DIE! You mother *censored word* *censored word* of a *censored word*!**

**Me: HOLY *censored word*! I thought you were a pacifist!**

**Serge: True, but what you're writing has *censored word* *censored word* me off! Now you die!**

**Me: *running away from a deranged Serge* FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU… (This isn't censored because it's only part of the censored word)**


	6. Chapter 6: Trust Issues

Chapter 6: Trust Issues

(Back to Serge's POV)

Before Karl left to find Gilbert he advised that I get some rest. It is true that I didn't sleep peacefully last night, and I am tired still. And he's never lied to me. Perhaps I should recover the sleep I have lost. It would do me some good, hopefully.

Gilbert wasn't in the room, as I've predicted. He never seems to be in our dorm in the afternoon. No matter, being alone should allow me time to get my head straight. I removed the sweater vest and the tie, and for some odd reason I found myself discarding my shirt as well. But doing so didn't bother me. I just climbed into the sheets...

"Serge... Serge.."

My surroundings were covered by silvery white fog. Even if the fog were lifted all that I'd still see would be pitch black darkness. This black I was able to see through it. All I could hear were my own breath... and a voice calling out to me.

"...Serge..." I heard the voice again. "Don't be scared Serge... I won't hurt you..." Swirls of fog danced and circled around my waist. I tried to move but I found myself to be immobile. "See what I mean, dearest Serge? You keep trying to avoid the truth, the past... Let yourself go, accept the truth."

"What truth?" I asked it in hopes for an answer. "I don't understand what you mean."

"The truth within your heart... You know, your emotions. Stop running away from them, loosen up. Allow yourself to be free.." As the voice died so did the fog. But that voice, it sounded so... familiar. Like I've heard it just recently.

Just before I was left alone in the pitch black, I managed to come up with just one question containing just one word.

"G-... Gilbert?"

And everything faded, including myself, into darkness...

"Serge! For goodness sake, Serge, wake the hell up!"

I sat up on my bed immediately and gasped for air. Drawing cool breaths inwards and out helped steady my mind. All the darkness, it was just a nightmare.

"Don't scare me like that!" I turned and saw Gilbert with one hand gripped onto my arm. My flesh, I almost forgot I was shirtless. Quickly I covered myself with the sheets as my body began to blush like the red on my cheeks. He smirked, "Stop acting like a violated woman, you're not naked!" He took a second to breathe. "Look, you were having a nightmare. I needed to wake you help because of these."

He pointed to his face. On his cheeks were small slash marks, and one big gash on his forehead. A few were even bleeding. Bruises were on his face as well, blue and black mixing with red. Why haven't I seen this before? I'm blind to not notice at first glance.

"W-what happened to you, Gilbert?" I asked him. I got out of bed to grab the first-aid kit beneath my desk. When I held up the bandages he glared at me. "Gilbert, please let me to heal you. I'm not planning to violate you, nor would I ever want to." He sighed and nodded. I smiled with relief and began healing his wounds after having him sit on my bed. "So again, what happened?"

"Your friends happened."

I almost fumbled with the bandages when I heard that. My friends hurt him this way? That seems unlikely; they've never been known to hurt anyone. Okay, Kurt and Nekka maybe...

"You heard me," he continued. "Those two named Kurt and Nekka could have killed me with their pocketknives, but their leader, the dorm dean Karl, made sure the beating wouldn't go that far."

K-K-...Karl was in charge of this? He wouldn't hurt a fly! Why, why would he want to hurt Gilbert?

As if reading my mind, Gilbert said, "I thought he was a pacifist, too, but faces are just disguises for personalities. He and those other two decided to roughen me up for what I did to you. You know, the k-i-... -s-s?" He spelled the word "kiss" ever so softly that only I can probably hear it since we were so close.

"H-... H-he w-w-wanted to get back at you f-for th-that?" I stuttered, and I curse myself for my embarrassment being so visible. I glanced up at him to see him nod.

"Yes, he didn't like how you've been acting after that, so decided to 'teach me a lesson'." I thought Karl was going to simply have a talk with him. I didn't expect him to go this far, and to use violence of all things.

Once I was finished tending to his injuries I had him lie down on my bed; he's probably too weak so I shouldn't have him move so much. I put my shirt back on and then my ribbon tie before walking out the door; it would be supper any time now. "I-I'll go speak with him," I told Gilbert. "Just rest for now. Do you want me to bring back something?" He nodded slightly before closing his eyes. "Alright, I'll be back in a while from supper. Rest up."

_A while later, at supper..._

I met Karl at our usual table after getting my supper and a small mug of soup for Gilbert; I convinced the chefs to allow it since we're not allowed to bring food up to our rooms. Kurt and Nekka were somewhere else, most likely talking with the girls again. Pascal sat next to him. When Karl smiled at me I had this odd feeling not to trust him as much as I used to.

"Serge, I talked with Gilbert," he spoke up. "We met at the greenhouse."

"Yes I know," I replied, holding up a piece of chicken with my fork. "He came back to our room while I took a nap. He told me."

"And I told him how he mustn't toy with you that way."

"Right, you 'told' him." I'm hoping he didn't catch the sarcasm in my voice yet. I turned to Pascal. "And Pascal, I must praise you for teaching me some medical treatments. You see, Gilbert had a few slash marks and bruises I took care of myself. He's resting up now, and I'm planning on getting him something small to eat in our room."

He looked up at me. "Does that mean I can have my books back?" His eyes glinted with hope. I smiled and nodded. "Maybe tomorrow before classes start. As you can see I don't have my book bag at the moment." He looked as if he would punch the air in triumph. My attention was back on Karl now. "And Karl?"

"Yes Serge?"

"Gilbert told me he got those injuries during that 'talk' you two had. He said you had Kurt and Nekka with you to rough him up. Was he speaking the truth?" I do believe in Gilbert, but sometimes I've noticed him to lie.

Karl lost his smile. A few small beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. He sighed and looked at me seriously. "I had to, Serge. He hurt you and your emotions." I couldn't hold it back anymore.

I pounded my fists against the table, catching the attention from many people around us. "Just because he hurt me emotionally doesn't mean he deserves to be attacked back! I trusted you to simply talk with him, and I never suspected you could hurt someone intentionally! Now if you excuse me I have to tend to a friend!" I grabbed my tray and threw away my own food; I didn't feel hungry anymore. Then I took the mug and carefully made my way to the exit without spilling the soup.

"Wait, Serge!" I heard Karl come out to me, but I didn't listen. I kept walking away at a somewhat speedy pace. "Stop Serge! Please!" He somehow caught up to me and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Please listen to me Se-"

I turned around and glared at him. Everyone's attention was on us now. Karl, I thought I could trust you, but it seems I can't even trust one of my closest friends for the right support. I blinked away tears and slapped him hard on the left cheek. Gasps filled the room.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me," I said coldly, and exited the cafeteria, leaving someone I once trusted behind.

_After that..._

Gilbert was awake when I entered our room. He was sitting up in my bed. I handed him the mug of soup, which has cooled off by now, and watched as he drank. Once done I set it on my desk before proceeding to change into my nightshirt. Before going to bed rather earlier than usual, I wrote a note for Professor Watts to see when roll call comes.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Gilbert and I, Serge Battour, are present in our dorm Room 17 at the time. Gilbert is injured and I am simply planning to sleep early. Please take this to account during roll call. -S.B._

I used a thumbtack to pin it on the door outside. Then I headed to Gilbert's bed; Gilbert was resting in mine at the moment.

"Serge? Can we talk?" The sound of my roommate talking made me turn around. I nodded and sat at the foot of the bed next to him.

"Yes Gilbert? Something wrong?"

"What happened between you and Karl? You seemed angry." Is my anger really that noticeable? Are all my emotions easily visible to the people around me?

I trust Gilbert, like how he seems to be growing to trust me... But after confirming that I can't even rely on confiding in Karl without something turning wrong I don't think I can trust in anyone so easily again. Maybe that's why I asked him, "Can I trust you?" I mean, a friendship is based on loyalty and trust after all.

I sighed deeply when he nodded. "Okay, I'll tell you." At least I can allow myself to trust in Gilbert. "We got into a small quarrel about Karl having you beaten up. After what happened, I can't be sure who to trust anymore." Help me God, give me some sign it's okay to trust.

I felt a delicate hand cup onto my shoulder. Gilbert looked at me in the eyes. "Trust in me, Serge. I won't lie to you. You are my friend, after all." I felt like I could smile forever. He really does consider me a friend. Maybe it won't be hard to trust after all.

Because with Gilbert finally accepting me as a friend, I feel better about myself.

* * *

**Poor Serge, so naive. He still doesn't understand Gilbert. And now he's having trust issues? Man, he's messed up! But that's something I take joy in for some reason: seeing Serge in turmoil!**

**Serge: What happiness do you get in torturing us?!**

**Me: I don't know, to be honest.**

**Serge: Has the wound healed yet?**

**Me: It's getting better. *right arm is wrapped in bandages***

**You see, in the last chapter Serge eventually caught me and slashed my arm until it bled. Then he came back to his senses. Do I detect some kind of dual personality here?**

**Serge: Maybe, and I really am sorry for hurting you!**

**Me: *smiles reassuringly* Hey, no problem! Seems you've got yourself a vicious personality disorder... I'm presuming...**

**Gilbert: Let's give that side a name. I'm one for Savage!**

**Me: Count me in the for that one!**

**Serge: Oh dear... So can you give a spoiler for next chapter?**

**Me: Gilbert's narrating!**

**Serge: That's not what I mean but okay...**

**Gilbert: I can't wait... *note the sarcasm***


	7. Chapter 7: A Little Wager

Chapter 7: A Little Wager

(Gilbert's POV)

So it seems getting rid of Serge is out of the question. No matter where I am he's befriending the shit out of me. Then last night's events gave me a little idea.

He feels he can't trust others well anymore because of what happened between him and Karl. Last night I decided to test that. And it seems he at least trusts me still. We'll see how far his trust can go...

I skipped classes again, knowing Jacques would be here in the forest with some more notes. I've "extended my business" in a way. Now I receive papers from some others who want a slice of pleasure, mostly upperclassmen.

Jacques is a great resource, but I've also met this other upperclassman. I believe his name is Max Blough. He is very successful in getting me what I want. I even have the headmaster under my thumb, and he's very useful for Latin since he is the teacher of that class, after all.

"Give me more than 15 minutes this time," Jacques said when he finally arrived. He unfolded the History papers. "It took me an hour to steal these, so I believe I deserve a little more."

For my "business" to work, I have to satisfy my "employees". I shrugged and then smirked. "Fine, would an hour suit it then?"

"Add another half hour and then it's a deal." He's playing with the stakes, but since we've only been doing this for a while I'll allow it. Once this has been going on for a little longer I'm sure I can keep it at my usual 15 minutes; that's usually enough for the less constant "employees".

He leads me deeper into the forest so no one could see us. When we are near a clearing leading to a ravine and a flower meadow he unbuttons my shirt. I succumb to the touches, wishing my Augu were with me instead.

_Later..._

I folded the papers and hid them in my back pocket for later. Later on I'll copy them down in my handwriting. For now maybe I'll head back to the room to rest; my hips hurt.

On my way I spotted Serge reading underneath a tree. Alone. He mouthed the words of the book as he read unaware of my existence. Up coming was Karl. I hid in a nearby bush to listen in.

"Serge, please talk to me," Karl pleaded, kneeling down next to him. But Serge shunned him and turned to the other side. "Don't misunderstand this, I've witnessed Gilbert toying with others. When they talk he slowly makes advances on whoever he's with before striking. I guess you can say I was a coward, afraid that might happen to me if I simply talked with him." So maybe that's why I hear a rustling in the bushes sometimes; I always thought it was my imagination.

The other opened one eye to him, and then the other eye, revealing deep brown orbs. "Yes, that was cowardly of you Karl. Learning of that side of you, I couldn't believe you would hurt someone, and even bring in our other friends into it. I can't trust someone who accepts violence being the answer."

"Please forgive me Serge, I promise I won't act like that again." Serge's expression became soft, though slightly confused. I was surprised at how quickly his emotions changed.

He bit his lip. "Can I trust you?" He smiled happily when Karl made the "Cross Your Heart" pledge. "Okay Meiser, I guess..." He couldn't speak anymore when he was enveloped in a hug. They pulled apart and shared a smile.

All of a sudden Jean Monger and her friends popped out from behind the tree. Simultaneously they chanted, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Karl and Serge jumped with shocked faces.

"W-what are you saying?!" Serge exclaimed. "Why do you want us to k-k-... k-kiss?!" I see he now has a fear of that word.

Jean had that mischievous glint as she fixed her glasses. "Well darlings, we've been making small betting pools. Romance just keeps on blooming, so we're trying to figure who you'd end up with, Serge. One of the choices was you and Karl! Now kiss so we may see how you two would look as a couple!"

"Yeah, c'mon you two!"

"Help us witness something so wrong yet _SO cute_!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

When they wouldn't budge Jean stepped between them and tried pushing their heads together. Still they were strong enough to resist the force. I couldn't help but snicker; this was just too funny! Maybe I can help a little.

"Yes, let's see how this turns out, Serge." I made myself known and stepped out from the bushes. The girls gasped and the boys just sat there surprised by my presence. "Hello. I was just passing by when I overheard this. A betting pool, you say? What are the possibilities?"

"Our main focus is Serge since he's the most interesting boy," Monger said; I could tell she was the slightest bit uncomfortable because she was talking to me. "So the choices are: Karl, Pascal, Kurt, Nekka, Sebastien-"

"You even added my own _little brother_?!" Karl shouted.

The girls glared at him, and Jean nodded. "Yes, because we all know of his infatuation over Serge. Now if you don't mind I'd like to finish! Let's see here... Ah yes! Karl, Pascal, Kurt, Nekka, Sebastien... we even considered you, Gilbert."

My eyebrows lifted. I'm a part of this? Well isn't that a coincidence. I smirked.

"Really? Me?" I questioned. The girls blushed and nodded. "Well I can help raise the stakes a bit. Serge here can kiss Karl and then me and see who's the better one. How's that?"

Serge had his mouth agape. "Gilbert what are you saying?! You don't have to be a part of this!"

"Oh, but I want to, Serge. Now c'mon, let's get this over with." I added a seductive smile that made Ursula Ivory pass out. "Choose who you want to kiss first."

He shook nervously and stuttered. "Um... uh... W-well..." And before we knew it he had collected his book on the ground and made a run for it. Coward.

My attention was back on Jean Monger now. "So why Serge, of all boys, again?" I asked.

She covered her mouth to muffle a giggle. "Darling, please, anyone can notice that love bite on his neck anywhere! We just want to know who the lover is! I know it can't be one of the girls because... well... he's never found alone. So it must be someone who spends time with a lot." Her eyes fixed on Karl, who was blushing mad.

He gulped. "How can you accuse me of committing such sin?! And how is it I've never seen this supposed 'love bite'?!" The girl shrugged. Sighing he picked up his book bag. "I'm leaving, but only because I want to get away from you girls. Goodbye." How rude; he didn't even acknowledge me.

There's a wager being made at Lacombrade Academy, and I'm part of it. A wager is always so much fun, so maybe I really will help raise the stakes. I'll win this bet... by driving the stake of love into his heart!

* * *

**Ooh... I wonder what sorts of trickery Gilbert's got up his sleeve! This bet is gonna be ****goooooooooooood****!**

**Serge: What insane and obscene ideas go through your mind every day?**

**Me: Extremely obscene things...**

**I might plan on changing the story to Rated M, but I'm not so sure yet. I just know one thing: if I'm going to write a good scene Gilbert has got to be the seme!**

**Serge: I hate you...**

**Gilbert: *pulls him close and twirls a lock of his hair with one hand* Well if you do plan on making it Rated M, better make it a good and juicy read. *other hand reaches down to Serge's- [insert lower body part here]***

**Serge: *shivers and moans from touch* G-Gilbert... Stop teasing me like that... *both kiss***

**Me: *runs up and bashes each of them with a frying pan* I *whacks Serge* TOLD *whacks Gilbert* YOU *Serge* NO *Gilbert* SEXUAL *Serge* RELATIONS *Gilbert* OFF- *Serge* -SET! *Gilbert***

**And now both boys have concussions and bleeding foreheads.**

**Moral of the story: never mess with me or whatever weapon I am possibly carrying. And yes, that includes the frying pan.**

**I really want reviews! No flames please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Soothing Touches

Chapter 8: Soothing Touches

(Back to Serge's POV)

Are those girls mad?! Why would they bet on me having a male lover?! For some time I really thought I was hiding this mark on my neck rather well, but it seems I haven't.

I slowed down and entered the B Building in a walking pace. I passed by a few people in which briefly greeted each other and kept on our separate ways. I reached Room 17 and unlocked the door, locking it again after entering.

I have nothing to do. My homework is finished, supper isn't for another two hours, and I don't have any piano sessions scheduled. Then why am I even here? Oh yeah, because of Gilbert. Why must he always try to make me uncomfortable?

Once again I'm feeling exhausted. I don't know why but I've been so tired lately. Maybe I should rest more often after classes. Surely that will help me somehow. So again I have removed my sweater vest, and my shirt, and slipped under my covers to have another brief sleep...

Nightmares. They always seem to come me. I seem to have them so many times at night. For what reasons, I don't know of. I have nightmares about many things... but if I had to figure out what most of them are about I guess I mainly dream of my Aunt Regina, who is my late father's older sister.

She despises me. She doesn't believe in me becoming viscount. She's always hated my late mother because she is of Roma ethnicity. When they died I was taken into her care and I will be viscount when I turn 18. That is, unless I survive.

I'm only around so I may entertain her friends at parties with my piano skills. They adore me somewhat, even despite my color. Whenever I'm not entertaining or practicing I am to stay in my room unless called, but I have gotten used to being lonely. The servants I sometimes hear whispering about me, worried about how I will have to face opinions simply based on my race.

Whenever Aunt Regina and I are alone the real torture begins. I'm pushed around and given beatings. She says this is punishment for every time I disgrace this family. Each time she blames me and even my mother for my father's death, and that looking like my mother is a curse. She tells me that looking like her is also her reward, because she says she's been waiting to lay a fist on her. Sometimes she even calls me Pavia, the name of my mother.

For this nightmare I am eight years old. I was in the Battour estate, Aunt Regina's shadow moving closer and closer towards my hiding spot as she searched for me. The party was over, and I got into trouble for playing off-key two times while on the piano. I can't stand the beatings, but something in my mind tells me I deserve them. Like she says, I deserved to be punished for disgracing the family.

A hand grabbed my shirt collar and yanked me out from behind the plant pot. My eyes met my aunt's. She dropped me to the ground and kicked me several times in the gut. I sobbed silently, not allowing my cries to be heard. Even though the servants have gone out for their break and it was only the two of us.

"Garbage!" she called me. "You are lucky I allow you to live in this house. Every time you disgrace this family is another reason why I should just kick you out! But I have you around anyways so you should just be grateful!" Her fist pounded onto my back. "Remember that boy, and also be grateful I didn't bring out the whip this time!"

"Y-y-yes Auntie Regina," I choked between cries. "Y-y-yes m'am, I'm sorry! I promise to be better!" When I thought it was over she took out her knife and lifted the back of my shirt up. I was greeted with the sharp pains on my back as she etched the capital letter "S" onto it. Helplessly I released my screams of suffering, allowing it to be heard throughout the empty estate...

Quickly I sat up in my bed, dry tears on my cheeks with fresh ones rolling from my eyes. I can feel my own skin shaking. Hiding my face back in my pillow I cried. Why, why is it I'm plagued with so many nightmares?

"Are you alright, Serge?"

The sound of someone else here made me jump. I sat back up and looked to my right to see Gilbert in his nightshirt. His presence nearly made me freak out; does he make it a hobby to scare people?! Or am I just easy to scare?

For once I allowed my eyes adjust as my surroundings became more clear. The room was lit up with the lamps. Out the opened window the stars and moon were shining bright in the dark sky. When I nodded off it was around the late afternoon. How long was I sleeping? I checked my clock. It's 8:37 at night?!

"W-what happened while I was asleep?" I asked my roommate, clutching my head.

"I came back here about an hour before supper to rest," he began, "and you were already sleeping. By the time I woke up supper had just started. You seemed to be sleeping so soundly I thought you wouldn't like to be woken up. I got back here just a half hour ago, and you were screaming in your sleep. You missed roll call, by the way, but I told Watts you were already sleeping."

My screams, the ones that weren't heard back then, finally someone heard them. I can feel the "S" carved into my back again. Now I can remember how much it hurts better. Remembering the pain sent more tears down my eyes.

"Don't touch me!" I remember crying out as she branded me. "I'll do anything! Just please, DON'T TOUCH ME!" The words were ringing in my head. So much has happened, but I always manage to keep a bright smile so no one would worry about me.

I found myself telling Gilbert the details of my nightmare, and why he sees the faded scar on my back. I began to forget the events of earlier this afternoon as I kept talking. Yes, talking to someone about the problem really does help you feel better.

When his arms wrapped around me I grew into a brief state of shock. The flashback played through my mind and into my vision. Back and forth I would see Gilbert trying to embrace me, but then I'd also see the knife nearing the target. I struggled out of his hold.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him. "I don't want anyone to touch me!" More tears stung my eyes. "No one knows of what I went through, and I don't want anyone's pity!" I scooted away while pushing him back. My past fear of someone laying a hand on me was coming back into reality. He sat himself next to me on my bed.

"Hush Serge, shut up and relax."

"Go away!"

"No!"

"I'm all right!"

"I don't believe you."

"Please, don't touch me!"

"Just shut up already and let me hold you! Can't you see you're acting just like me?!"

Like him? I'm acting just like Gilbert? How am I...? Oh. While I only had a fear of being touched he just doesn't like it. I guess we are the same in a couple ways.

Finally I stopped resisting. His arms fully wrapped around me and my head was against his chest. I can feel and hear his heart beating. Just by touching, just like this, I feel calm. It is a strange reaction, some may think, but this just felt comfortable.

My eyes drooped, but I managed to flick them open again. Although I slept more than my intentions I still felt tired. Perhaps it's just because I'm feeling too comfortable in this position. I leaned my head against Gilbert's chest some more.

The minute I began to drift off again he rose out to turn off the lights. I subconsciously whimpered from the lack of this soft touch. He did, however, return to my bed and wrapped his arms around me again. This time we lay down on the pillow. One more thing came across my mind.

"Gilbert?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you didn't like being touched."

He was silent at first. "Let's just say this, Serge: an eye for an eye. So in this case, a touch for a touch. I allow you to touch me, and therefore I get to touch you. Now just shut up and go to sleep."

For once since the day Gilbert arrived at this school, I was able to sleep peacefully with no nightmares plaguing me this time.

* * *

**Ooh! Fluffy fluff fluff! I love fluffy-like moments such as these! So sweet!**

**Serge: Well this chapter was sort of disturbing.**

**Me: How so?**

**Serge: Let's start off with-**

**Me: *interrupts him* Shush it, 'cause I don't wanna hear it! Fluffy chapters are when I block you out!**

**Gilbert: Didn't you say you have something special planned for next chapter?**

**Me: Yes! And I'm gonna need Gilbert's narration skills to do it!**

**Serge: You might as well have the chapters switch off between Gilbert and I.**

**Me: *ponders over statement* Hmm... Yeah, I think that would be appropriate...**

**It's official! I'm gonna change the ratings to Rated M! This one thing has been pounding against me for days!**

**Gilbert: That's what he said.**

**Me: Interesting twist on a "That's What She Said" joke. But just to be clear I was talking about an idea for later chapters!**

**Moral of the story: Be careful about what you say, because the older you get the more wrong the things you say sound.**


End file.
